Bedtime Stories
by Ember1313
Summary: A series of late night talks between Elizabeth and Nikolas.
1. Chapter One: Regrets

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

This fic was sparked by one of Lis's ideas. I hope she and everyone like how it turned out. This is three parts and is nearly finished. Enjoy!

~Kelly~

* * *

**_Bedtime Stories _**

Chapter One: Regrets

Nikolas was unashamed to admit this was his favorite part of the day. The boys, all three of them, were sleeping peacefully and Wyndemere was once again quite. But what made this the best part was Elizabeth's naked body pressed against his own. Holding her like this was something he thought he would never have. To say the last few months were easy would have been a lie. However, it was worth all the crap to get to this place.

After the truth came out Elizabeth tried to push him away. She pleaded with him to let whet they had go. However, Nikolas was a Cassadine who refused to be chased away. In the end, his refusal to back down won Elizabeth over. By the time, she finally admitted she was in love with him they were practically living together.

"I love you," she murmured placing a soft kiss to his chest.

"I love you so much," he replied pulling her closer. Years of friendship had made the silence between them easy at least on the rare occasion it happened. He love Elizabeth but Nikolas was amazed by how much she could talk. Their past also meant they knew each other well. He never had to explain his dark moods she just understood. It did not mean that Nikolas didn't wonder about certain things. Her past relationships for example. "Liz?"

"Hmm?" came the mumbled answer. It was clear she was almost asleep.

Nikolas hesitated for a moment before asking, "Can I ask you something?"

"I thought you knew you could ask me anything Nikolas."

"Perhaps," he agreed, "but this is personal."

She smiled at Nikolas's formal choice of words. Elizabeth couldn't help but love it. "Nikolas you know me better than anyone. I don't want any secrets between us."

"Why did you have sex with Zander?" he asked bluntly. Nikolas figured the best course of action was to simply ask Elizabeth directly.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"If it's too personal..."

Elizabeth pressed a light kiss to his lips in order to silence him. "I meant it when I said you can ask me anything. I want us to be honest with each other."

"I want that too."

"Which time?"

"What?" he asked slightly surprised by Elizabeth's reaction. To be honest Nikolas had forgotten about the first time. He had been pretty wrapped up in his own life then.

"Well I slept with Zander twice. Which time were you asking about?"

"Both I guess." he said with a shrug. "Although I kind of understand about the second. We all made some huge mistakes. I'm not proud of my behavior back then."

"If I hadn't slept with Zander that night I wouldn't have Cameron. I don't regret him."

"I understand I feel the same way about Spencer."

"But the first time I slept with Zander that I do regret. It was just after we were locked in that crypt. Part of it was fear but mostly about needing comfort from someone."

"Why not sleep with Jason then? I know the two of you had something going on during that time."

"He... um... was too busy with Carly's problems. Typical Jason. To be honest that should have been my wake up call-- but Zander was there."

"So you slept with him."

"Yeah I did and it turned into this huge mess."

"Like when I slept with Courtney?" Nikolas said chuckling at the look Elizabeth gave him. "Don't look at me like that. I know exactly what my sleeping with her destroyed. I didn't love Courtney when we started our affair. I needed something and there she was. But I can't regret what I did either."

"Because then you wouldn't have Spencer."

"That's right. I can't imagine my life without him."

"Me either." she said snuggling against Nikolas's chest. When she yawned, he pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's head. "Night."

"Good Night Liz." he said already starting to drift off himself.

Elizabeth struggled to stay awake until she knew Nikolas was asleep. She loved the rare occasions she could watch him sleep. He look so relaxed and peaceful unlike when he was awake. She ran a finger over his lips before kissing them once again. He stirred briefly before Nikolas tightened his hold on her. Elizabeth froze immediately the last thing she wanted was to wake Nikolas up. "I don't regret us either."


	2. Chapter Two: Almost Doesn’t Count

AN:

I really don't know how I feel about this chapter. However most of it rings true for me.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Two: Almost Doesn't Count**

Elizabeth hated sleeping alone. It was something of a shock when she recently discovered the fact. When she and Lucky had divorced, she had loved sleeping alone. It meant she was finally free from all her lies. However all that changed because of Nikolas. There was something about his strong arms holding her tight. It made her feel safe in a way she hadn't in years.

That's why she treasured their talk the other night. Elizabeth had never really talked about Zander before. She had never been with anyone secure enough to do so. Maybe that's why she was anxious. Jason was such a big part of her past she didn't want to hide that. In fact, she hoped talking about it would help her figure some things out.

"I didn't expect you to wait up for me." Nikolas said shedding his robe as he crossed the room. This was the second time Spencer had woken tonight and he had expected Elizabeth to already be asleep.

"I couldn't sleep without you."

He kissed her softly before joining her on the bed. One she was settled in her arms he said, "Hmm. I know that feeling. That's why I hate it when you work late."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said suddenly catching Nikolas by surprise.

"You don't have to thank me but since you did I'm curious as to what I did."

"Our talk the other night. It really meant a lot to me."

"Well than you're welcome because it meant a lot to me too."

"Enough for another one tonight?" she asked even though she knew Nikolas rarely denied her anything.

"Absolutely."

"Good. I... um... I wanted to talk about Jason. About why I snuck around with him."

"I thought it was because you loved him." Nikolas said after a moment of silence. Jason was one of the last people he wanted to talk about. However, he knew Elizabeth needed this from him.

"No not really." Elizabeth admitted, sighed, and continued. "He's Jake father and that will always mean something but I'm not sure I ever really loved him."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that."

"Not as surprised as I was to realize it. God Nikolas I spent a months begging for his attention. It was so humiliating."

"Then why do it? It doesn't make any sense especially if you didn't love him," he questioned gently. Nikolas had not known much of Elizabeth's relationship with Jason and he didn't want to. However, he could not help but be surprised by what she was saying.

"I think I was obsessed."

"With Jason?"

"Not Jason. The idea of stability."

Nikolas could not hold back a chuckle before saying. "Stability isn't something I associate with Jason."

"And that's the problem. I was so desperate for a stable home life for the boys I lost sight of that. I lost sight of a lot when it came to Jason."

"Hey we don't have to talk about this," he said seeing how much pain Elizabeth was in.

"I know but I think I need to."

"Only if you're sure."

"I am." she said firmly. "The reason why Jason and I couldn't work is we were never important to him. Don't get me wrong I know he cares about Jake but not nearly enough. Everyone else is more important to Jason. That's why I don't feel guilty about lying anymore. Jake would always be put last and that's a horrible way to grow up."

"I'm sorry you went through all that."

"Don't be Nikolas because I'm not."

"I don't understand. Jason hurt you so badly."

"Yeah he did but I needed closure. And that time it gave me that. I will never wonder about being with Jason or being a family with him because I know what that's like. Jason... he can never give me what I need."

"Good because he can't have you." Nikolas teased causing Elizabeth to giggle. Wanting to lighten the mood he said, "It was like that with Gia."

"How do you mean?"

"After we faked your death things between Gia and I changed. I didn't want to admit it at the time but we weren't us anymore. If that makes any sense at all."

"I understand what you mean. Why didn't you end things?"

He thought about the answer carefully and then said, "To be honest I'm not sure. Part of it was I fought so hard to be with her. I didn't want to look foolish."

"The Cassadine prince looking foolish? Never."

He shook his head in disagreement. Nikolas reluctantly admitted that he had done exactly that chasing after Elizabeth. "I'm glad you think so but we both know it's not true."

"Nikolas I never thought you were foolish." she said knowing where Nikolas's mind had drifted off to. He had done some crazy thing on order to convince her they belonged together.

"Yeah?"

"Out of your mind but never foolish." Elizabeth disagreed with a giggle. She couldn't help but tease Nikolas at times.

"Haha. Funny." he mumbled tugging her closer. Nikolas couldn't remember it being like this with anyone but Elizabeth. She brought out a part of him he wasn't sure existed.

"I thought so."

"Yeah I'll remember that the next time one of the boys has a nightmare."

She laughed before saying, "They like me better anyways."

"Is that so?" Nikolas asked pinning Elizabeth to the bed. Soon laughed filled the master bedroom of Wyndemere.


	3. Chapter Three: My Greatest Mistake

AN:

OMG!! I nearly forgot about Ric and Katherine. WTH is wrong with me? Don't answer that. Just enjoy the chapter.

~Kelly~

PS

There's only one chapter left. However depending on who you ask it's the biggie.

* * *

**Chapter Three: My Greatest Mistake**

Nikolas always marveled at how soft Elizabeth's skin was. He sometimes wondered if she did it to torture him. It was a distinct possibility. Elizabeth always found ways to surprise him. Much like earlier today. Nikolas found something he was curious about. Placing a kiss to her shoulder he said, "Liz? Are you asleep?"

"That depends on what you want." she giggled turning to her side to face him. "Because you know I have to sleep sometime tonight."

"I suppose that is true," he agreed nuzzling her neck. Reluctantly he pulled away knowing how easily Elizabeth could distract him. Normally he would welcome it but tonight he needed a few answers. "I accidentally opened your email tonight. I... I didn't know you still talked to Ric."

"Does it bother you?" she asked carefully. Nikolas was very protective over her and the boys.

"Not really. I guess I was just surprised. I never thought about the two of you staying in touch," he admitted honestly. Although he would prefer Elizabeth never speak to any of her exs again, he knew it wasn't possible or fair. "What do you talk about?"

"This really bothers you."

"No." Nikolas denied but knew from the look he got she did not believe him. "Yes but not for the reasons you think. He hurt you so badly and I don't that to happen again."

"It won't."

"How can you be sure?" he asked hating that he needed an answer.

"Because I don't love Ric anymore. I haven't in a very long time."

"Maybe but he's always been a little in love with you."

"Like someone else I know." Elizabeth pointed out causing them both to smile. Nikolas confessed his long held feelings not long after she moved in.

"Yeah. I know what it's like to push those feelings away."

"But that doesn't mean I'll go back to him. Being with Ric, especially the last time, was something I shouldn't have done."

"So why talk to him?"

"Because I'll always care about him. I want him to be as happy as I am with you. Ric and talk about our kids mostly Molly. And his life in LA. Nothing too important."

"I know I over reacted but you forgave him for horrible things."

"Yeah and it was a mistake. I loved the man I thought Ric was but I don't know if he ever existed." she finished quietly think about all the harm Ric had caused.

"But you forgave him."

"I did. Even though I knew, it was a mistake I forgave him. Kinda like you and Katherine."

Nikolas laughed remembering that time. He had been so mixed up back then. "Oh yeah that was a huge mistake."

"So why be with her?"

"Anger and revenge. Two very Cassadine emotions. I was angry with Stefan and I knew that being with her would hurt him. And it did. I don't think we ever got our closeness back after that."

Elizabeth held him close and ran a hand through his hair. "You miss him."

"I do. When he died I was so angry with him but at the same time I still loved him."

"He loved you too. You could see it you know. When he was with you, Stefan was different. You remind me of him sometimes."

"I don't know how to feel about that." he teased Elizabeth laughing when she blushed.

"Stop." she said smacking his chest. "I mean when you're with the boys. He taught you how to be a good father even if you didn't know it."

"At least one of us thinks so." Nikolas mumbled as curled against him. The truth was he was doing better as a father. Having Elizabeth around gave him more confidence. Something he was going to need for their trip to the zoo tomorrow.


	4. Chapter Four: Old Loves

AN:

So this is it. Another one in the can. WOO HOO!! Actually I have a hard time when a fic ends. It's like saying goodbye to a friend. An annoying friend that drives you crazy but still. This fic turned out way better than I thought. I hope that you have enjoyed it too.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Four: Old Loves **

Surprisingly the zoo wasn't as bad as Nikolas thought. He imagined total chaos from the three boys. But instead, they were fairly well behaved. Well for three little boys anyhow. In the end, it was worth it. He had enjoyed spending time alone with the boys. Now if he could only figure out what was bothering Elizabeth tonight. "Sweetie are you okay?"

"Um... yeah I was just thinking."

"I can see that," he said running a hand down her back. Nikolas knew something was bothering her and he hoped she'd be willing to talk about it. "You've been quite tonight."

"I ran into Lucky at the hospital," she finally said after several moments of silence.

"How did it go?"

"Tense. He's still hurt and angry not that I can blame him."

"And that's why you're quite." he said understanding the confrontation couldn't have been easy on Elizabeth. Nikolas knew she hate fights especially with Lucky. His brother always knew exactly which buttons to push.

"Partly." she agreed quietly. It had shaken her how angry Lucky still was. She placed a kiss to Nikolas's chest before asking, "Do you ever wonder if I loved Lucky more than I love you?"

"No because I know I give you things he never could. He... can't give you what you need to be happy. Where is this coming from? Lucky?"

"He asked me how it felt to be second to Emily."

Nikolas did not know how to respond at first. The last thing he wanted was Elizabeth to ever feel this way. Maybe she didn't but he needed to know how she responded before saying anything else. "And what did you say?"

"I didn't know what to say. Thankfully Patrick broke things up about then."

"Did..." Nikolas paused and took a deep breath. They had been having many of these talks lately. Yet somehow, Lucky and Emily had not come up. "Liz you didn't believe him did you?"

"I don't know. I know better than anyone how much you loved Emily."

"You're right I loved her a lot and when she died I thought it might kill me but it didn't. I moved on very slowly but it happened. And then there you were. You are not second to Emily not to me. I just... I never let myself think about you that way. I could not be that selfish. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I think so."

"Let me explain it like this. I may have fallen for both you and Emily but it's not the same. There are things I love about you Emily didn't have."

"Like what? Elizabeth asked before she could stop herself. After a moment she said, "You don't have to answer that."

"I think I do and for the very reasons you tried to stop me. Emily understood my family in a way no one had before but they scared her. I sometimes even scared her. When I would get in one of my dark moods... I know it bothered her. But you-- you're not scared. I know you don't like them but you don't run from me either. You know what it's like to be discarded by your parents. Laura may care for me now but I don't believe she did before I saved Lulu. Stefan was the closest thing I had to a parent and Audrey pretty much raised you."

"Yeah even though she wasn't exactly expecting me to show up on her door," she said laughing at the memory.

"I wanted you then but I was too busy playing games with Lucky..."

"It was better this way."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah because I didn't see you as anything other than a friend until that kiss at Jake's."

"That was a really good kiss." Nikolas agreed causing her to grown.

"You have such an ego that I won't tell that I agree."

"Well I appreciate that," he said kissing her deeply. When they finally pulled apart, Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder causing them both to relax. "Are we okay?"

"We're better than okay." Elizabeth promised as Nikolas's arm wrapped tighter around her body. The room grew silent as the lovers drifted off to sleep secure in what they had found with each other.

~THE END~


End file.
